moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Endgame
(United States) (Australia) |budget = $356,000,000 |gross = $2,796,150,478 |preceded = Avengers: Age of Ultron }}Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is intended to be the direct sequel to 2018's'' Avengers: Infinity War, as well as the sequel to 2012's Marvel's ''The Avengers and 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron and the twenty-second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), as well as being the tenth entry in Phase Three. The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, with a screenplay by the writing team of Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, and features an ensemble cast with many actors from previous MCU films. The film was announced in October 2014 as Avengers: Infinity War – Part 2. The Russo brothers came on board to direct in April 2015 and by May, Markus and McFeely signed on to script the film. In July 2016, Marvel removed the film's title, referring to it simply as Untitled Avengers film. Filming began in August 2017 at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia, shooting back-to-back with Avengers: Infinity War, and ended in January 2018. Additional filming took place in the Downtown and Metro Atlanta areas and New York. Avengers: Endgame was highly anticipated, and Disney backed the film with extensive marketing campaigns. It premiered in Los Angeles on April 22, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on April 26, 2019, in IMAX and 3D. The film received critical praise for its direction, acting, musical score, entertainment value, visuals and emotional weight, with critics lauding its culmination of the 22-film story. It also broke numerous box office records and has grossed over $2.1 billion worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing film of 2019, as well as the highest-grossing film of all time. Plot Three weeks after Thanos used the Infinity Stones to disintegrate half of all life across the universe, Carol Danvers rescues Nebula and Tony Stark from deep space. They return to Earth and join the remaining Avengers — Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, and James Rhodes. They find the now-injured Thanos so they can take the Infinity Stones and reverse his actions, but he has already destroyed them to prevent further use. An enraged Thor kills Thanos. Five years later, Scott Lang escapes the quantum realm and finds Romanoff and Rogers at the Avengers' compound. Only five hours have passed for Lang instead of years, and he theorizes that the quantum realm can allow time travel. The three ask Stark to help them retrieve the Infinity Stones from the past so they can revert Thanos' actions in the present, but he rejects them out of fear of losing his daughter Morgan. Eventually, Stark relents after reflecting upon the disintegrated Peter Parker, and works with Banner—who has merged his intelligence with the Hulk—to stabilize travel in the quantum realm. Romanoff finds Clint Barton, now a vigilante following the disintegration of his family. Banner and Rocket find a drunken, reclusive Thor in Norway. The reunited Avengers split into several groups. Banner, Rogers, Lang, and Stark travel to New York City in 2012. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone, promising to return it to prevent history from unravelling. Rogers overcomes undercover Hydra agents and his 2012 self to retrieve the Mind Stone, but Lang and Stark's attempt to steal the Space Stone fails and Loki escapes with it. Rogers and Stark use the last of their size-altering Pym Particles to travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970; they steal an earlier version of the Space Stone there and vials of Pym Particles from Hank Pym so they can return to the present. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard in 2013 to retrieve the Reality Stone from Jane Foster, and Thor obtains his former hammer, Mjolnir. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir in 2014 and learn from the Soul Stone's keeper, the Red Skull, that it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. They briefly fight over which of them should die and Romanoff sacrifices herself. On Morag in the same year, Nebula and Rhodes steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill can. Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone, but Nebula is unable to after her cybernetic implants interface with those of her 2014 self. Through this connection, the Thanos of that time learns of present-day events and captures Nebula, while sending the 2014 Nebula to the present. With all the Infinity Stones collected in the present, Banner uses them to restore everyone that Thanos disintegrated. The 2014 Nebula uses the time machine to transport Thanos and his ship to the present day, and he attacks the Avengers' compound. Rogers, Thor, and Stark confront Thanos, and Rogers proves worthy to wield Mjolnir. However, Thanos overpowers them and summons his army to lay siege to Earth. Present-day Nebula convinces the 2014 version of her sister Gamora to turn on Thanos, and kills the 2014 version of herself. After being restored, Stephen Strange arrives with his fellow sorcerers, the other restored Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Pepper Potts, and the armies of Asgard, Wakanda, and the Ravagers. Danvers eventually joins the battle and destroys Thanos' ship. The Avengers attempt to return the stones to the past, but Thanos seizes the stones and declares his intentions to destroy and rebuild the universe in his image this time and ensure that its inhabitants will remember none of his actions. Stark manages to retrieve the Stones and disintegrates Thanos and his army, but at the cost of his life. Following a funeral for Stark, Thor appoints Valkyrie as the queen of New Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rogers returns the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir to their original places in time and then remains in the past to marry Peggy Carter and live out the rest of his life. In the present, an elderly Rogers passes on his shield to Sam Wilson. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man: The leader and benefactor of the Avengers who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. *Chris Hemsworth as Thor: An Avenger and the king of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. The character concludes a story arc that was established in Thor: Ragnarok and Avengers: Infinity War. *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America: A fugitive superhero and leader of a faction of Avengers. A World War II veteran, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. Although the film was beyond Evans' initial six-film contract with Marvel which would have ended with Avengers: Infinity War, Evans agreed to appear in the film "because it made sense. It's going to wrap everything up." *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow: A highly trained spy, a member of Rogers' faction of Avengers, and a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange: A former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident that led to a journey of healing, discovered the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine: An officer in the U.S. Air Force who operates the War Machine armor and is an Avenger. *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man: A teenager and Avenger who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther: The king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. *Paul Bettany as Vision: An android and Avenger created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron and the Mind Stone. *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers and former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack. *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier: An enhanced assassin and Rogers' ally and best friend, who reemerged brainwashed after being thought killed in action during World War II. Barnes, who formerly went by Winter Soldier, takes the name White Wolf, given to him by the people of Wakanda, who helped remove his Hydra programming. *Tom Hiddleston as Loki: Thor's adoptive brother based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. *Pom Klementieff as Mantis: A member of the Guardians with empathic powers. *Karen Gillan as Nebula: An adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as siblings. *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer: A member of the Guardians and warrior in search of vengeance against Thanos for killing his family. *Zoe Saldana as Gamora: A member of the Guardians who is an orphan from an alien world who seeks redemption for her past crimes. She was trained by Thanos to be his personal assassin. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts: Stark's fianceé and the CEO of Stark Industries. *Josh Brolin as Thanos: An intergalactic despot who longs to collect all of the Infinity Stones in order to inflict his will on all of reality. In addition to providing the voice for the character, Brolin performed motion capture on set. *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord: The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy who was abducted from Earth as a child and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye: A master archer, former Avenger, and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan: The former head of security for Stark Industries and Tony Stark's driver and bodyguard. *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / Wasp: The daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, who is handed down a similar suit and the Wasp mantle from her mother. Lilly said that her character did not appear in Avengers: Infinity War in order to preserve her reveal as the Wasp in Ant-Man and the Wasp *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man: A former petty criminal who acquired a suit that allows him to shrink or grow in scale and increase in strength. *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel: A U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. Screenwriter Christopher Markus stated that Danvers' powers are on a scale that has not previously existed in the MCU and likened her personality to Rogers', "which is sort of a person who's right and knows they're right and doesn't really want to hear it when you tell them they're wrong." Additionally, Frank Grillo and Letitia Wright reprise their roles as Brock Rumlow / Crossbones and Shuri from previous MCU films. Hiroyuki Sanada and Katherine Langford have been cast in undisclosed roles. Avengers co-creator Stan Lee has a posthumous cameo in the film. Production In October 2014, Marvel announced a two-part sequel to Age of Ultron, titled Avengers: Infinity War. Part 1 was scheduled to be released on May 4, 2018, with Part 2 scheduled for May 3, 2019. In April 2015, Marvel announced that Anthony and Joe Russo would direct both parts of Avengers: Infinity War, with back-to-back filming expected to begin in 2016. Also in the month, Kevin Feige said the films would be two, distinct films "because they have such shared elements, it felt appropriate... to the films like that. But I wouldn't call it one story that's cut in half. I would say it's going to be two distinct movies." By May 2015, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely signed on to write the screenplays for both parts of the film. The following May, the Russos revealed that they would be retitling the two films, to further remove the misconception that the films were one large film split in two, with Joe stating, "The intention is we will change titles, we just haven't come up with them yet." In July 2016, Marvel removed the film's title, simply referring to it as Untitled Avengers film. Feige and the Russo brothers indicated the title was being withheld because it would give away plot details for this film and Infinity War, with Feige suggesting the title would be revealed at the end of 2018. Principal photography began on August 10, 2017, under the working title Mary Lou 2, at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia, with Trent Opaloch serving as director of photography. The film, along with Infinity War, were shot using IMAX/Arri 2D cameras, thus marking the first time that a Hollywood feature film was shot entirely with IMAX digital cameras. Also in the month, filming occurred in The Gulch area of Downtown Atlanta, near the Five Points MARTA station, and Piedmont Park. Feige stated that the films were originally scheduled to be filmed simultaneously but instead decided to shoot them back-to-back explaining, "We're doing them one right after another. It became too complicated to cross-board them like that, and we found ourselves—again, something would always pay the price. We wanted to be able to focus and shoot one movie and then focus and shoot another movie." Anthony Russo originally felt it made more sense to shoot the films simultaneously due to financial and logistical reasons considering the large number of cast members, even though each part is its own distinct film, and suggested that "some days we'll be shooting the first movie and some days we'll be shooting the second movie. Just jumping back and forth." Production wrapped on January 11, 2018, although additional filming is scheduled to take place in Edinburgh and Glasgow, Scotland in July 2018, with additional reshoots scheduled from mid-2018 until September 2018 in Atlanta and New York City. In late-July 2018, Joe Russo indicated the reshoots would begin "in a month or so". Music In June 2016, Alan Silvestri, who composed the score for The Avengers, was revealed to be returning to score both Infinity War and Endgame. Release Avengers: Endgame was released in the United States on April 26, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, in IMAX and 3D. 'Marketing' Germain Lussier of io9 spoke to the approach Marvel might have to take in marketing the film, given the end of Infinity War, which sees many established characters die. He questioned if those characters would appear on posters and in toy campaigns, and if the actors portraying them would participate in press events leading up to the film's release. Lussier felt Disney and Marvel could focus on the original Avengers team members, who make up the majority of the living characters, but noted it would be more beneficial to show the return of the dead characters, which would "build a mystery and curiosity about how they come back. It could create a whole new level of interest about the film while having all the stars front and center, as they should be". In June 2018, Feige spoke to this, stated that these dead characters would not be featured in any marketing for the film, though the decision regarding that could change. He presented "exclusive glimpses" from the film at CineEurope, including a scene featuring Tony Stark and Scott Lang, and said that the official marketing campaign for the film would begin at the end of 2018 with the announcement of the film's title then. Reception Box office , Avengers: Endgame has grossed $848.8 million in the United States and Canada, and $1.925 billion in other territories, for a worldwide total of $2.773 billion. It is the highest-grossing film of 2019, as well as the highest-grossing superhero film of all time, highest-grossing film based on a comic book, highest-grossing film released by Walt Disney Studios, second-highest-grossing film of all time worldwide and in the United States and Canada, as well as the fifth-highest-grossing film of all time worldwide when adjusted for inflation. The film had a worldwide opening of $1.2 billion, the biggest of all time and nearly double Infinity War s previous record of $640.5 million. It was also the fastest film ever to eclipse the $1 billion and $1.5 billion mark, doing so in just five days and eight days respectively (less than half what it took Infinity War). Deadline Hollywood estimated the film would break-even just five days after its release, which is "unheard of for a major studio tentpole during its opening weekend". The website estimated it would turn a net profit of $600–650 million, accounting for production budgets, P&A, talent participations, and other costs, with box office grosses and ancillary revenues from home media. On May 4, the film's earnings at the global box office passed the entire theatrical run of Infinity War and became the fastest film ever to gross $2 billion worldwide, amassing the amount in only 11 days (beating Avatar that did so in 47 days). It also became the fifth film to surpass this threshold (after Avatar, Titanic, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and Infinity War), and the second film to surpass the threshold of $2.5 billion, doing so in just 20 days, outpacing Avatar's record of 72 days. Pre-sale records In late December 2018, Endgame was named the second-most anticipated 2019 film by IMDb behind Captain Marvel, the most anticipated blockbuster of 2019 according to the ticketing service Fandango, and the most anticipated overall film by Atom Tickets. Due to the high demand when pre-sale tickets became available in the U.S. on April 2, 2019, customers on both Atom Tickets and Fandango experienced long wait times and system delays, while AMC Theatres' website and app crashed completely for several hours. The same day, Fandango announced the film became its top-selling pre-sale title for the first 24 hours, topping Star Wars: The Force Awakens previous record in just six hours. Atom said the film was also the website's best selling first-day film (outselling Aquaman by four times), and Regal Cinemas reported that Endgame had sold more tickets in its first eight hours than Infinity War did in its entire first week. The film grossed $120–140 million in pre-sales alone. The day prior to the film's release, Fandango announced it was its biggest pre-selling title of all time, beating The Force Awakens, with over 8,000 sold out showtimes across the country. In India, the film sold one million tickets in just one day for the English, Hindi, Tamil, and Telugu language screenings; 18 tickets were sold every second. In China, pre-sale tickets became available on April 12 and sold a record one million tickets in just six hours, outselling Infinity War s first 24 hour total within the first hour, and made $114.5 million (RMB 770 million) just from pre-sales. United States and Canada On April 4, industry tracking projected the film would gross $200–250 million domestically during its opening weekend, although some insiders saw those figures as conservative and expected a $260–300 million-debut. By the week of its release, domestic estimates had risen to $260–270 million, with some insiders still suggesting a $300 million debut was possible. The film played in 4,662 theaters, 410 of which were in IMAX; it is the widest release ever, surpassing the record of Despicable Me 3 s 4,529 theaters. Avengers: Endgame earned $357.1 million in its opening weekend, breaking Infinity War s record by nearly $100 million. It also set records for Friday ($157.5 million, including $60 million from Thursday night previews), Saturday ($109.3 million) and Sunday ($90.4 million) totals, as well as was more of a total gross alone than the previous box office high of all films combined ($314 million). The film then made $36.9 million on Monday and $33.1 million on Tuesday, both the third-highest of all time. In its second weekend the film made $147.4 million (the second-best sophomore frame ever) for a 10-day total of $621.3 million. It was the fastest film to ever pass the $600 million milestone, beating The Force Awakens 12 days and less than half the 26 days it took Infinity War. The following week, the film grossed $64.8 million, the fourth-best third weekend ever. It also passed the $700 million mark, tying The Force Awakens record of 16 days. Endgame was finally dethroned in its fourth weekend by newcomer John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum, however its $29.3 million was enough for it to pass Avatar as the second-highest grossing film ever domestically. It made $17.2 million the following weekend (and a total of $22.3 million over the four-day Memorial Day frame), crossing the $800 million threshold domestically. In its tenth weekend the film was added to 1,040 theaters and made $6.1 million, an increase of 207% from the previous weekend. Other territories Internationally, Endgame was projected to gross around $680 million over its first five days for a global debut of $850–950 million. The film was initially projected to gross $250–280 million in China in its opening weekend, but made a record $107.5 million (RMB 719 million) in the country on its first day, including $28.2 million (RMB 189 million) from midnight, 3 AM and 6 AM screenings, beating The Fate of the Furious previous record of $9.1 million. Due to the record-breaking first day, partnered with word of mouth (with a 9.1 on local review aggregator Douban and a 9.3 on ticket website Maoyan), debut projections were increased to over $300 million. Overall, the film made $169 million on the first day from international countries, the highest total of all time. Its largest markets after China were India ($9 million), South Korea ($8.4 million; the largest non-holiday single day gross ever), Australia ($7.1 million), France ($6 million) and Italy ($5.8 million). Like domestically, the film ended up over-performing and debuted to $866.5 million overseas. Not only was it the highest foreign amount ever, but it was single-handedly more than Infinity War s global opening of $640 million. Its largest markets, every one of which set the record for best-ever opening in the country, were China ($330.5 million; RMB 2.22 billion), the United Kingdom ($53.8 million), South Korea ($47.4 million), Mexico ($33.1 million), Australia ($30.8 million), Brazil ($26 million), Spain ($13.3 million), Japan ($13 million) and Vietnam ($10 million). It also made $21.6 million over its first four days in Russia after a delay of its premiere that was caused by the Russian government. In its first week, the film's top five largest international markets were China ( ), the United Kingdom ( ), South Korea ( ), Mexico ( ), and India ( ). A week after its release, it became the highest-grossing foreign film of all time in China and India. In its second weekend the film's running total passed $1.569 billion from international markets, passing Titanic as the second-highest film overseas of all time. Critical response Avengers: Endgame received widespread acclaim from critics and fans. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an approval rating of 94% with an average score of 8.3/10, based on 488 reviews. The website's critics consensus reads, "Exciting, entertaining, and emotionally impactful, Avengers: Endgame does whatever it takes to deliver a satisfying finale to Marvel's epic Infinity Saga." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 78 out of 100 based on 57 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a rare "A+" grade, the third Marvel film to earn the score after The Avengers and Black Panther, while those at PostTrak gave it 5 out of 5 stars and a "definite recommend" of 85%. Writing for NPR, Glen Weldon gave the film a positive review and found the film to be a worthy sequel to its predecessor, stating, "The Russos' decision to stick close to the experiences of the remaining Avengers proves a rewarding one, as they've expressly constructed the film as an extended victory lap for the Marvel Cinematic Universe writ large. Got a favorite character from any Marvel movie over the past decade, no matter how obscure? Prepare to get serviced, fan." Peter Travers in his review for Rolling Stone magazine gave the film 4 out of 5 stars, saying, "You don’t have to make jokes about the clichéd time travel plot — the film is ready, willing and able to make its own, with Back to the Future coming in for a serious ribbing." Peter Debruge of Variety wrote, "After the must-see showdown that was Infinity War, the Russo brothers deliver a more fan-facing three-hour followup, rewarding loyalty to Marvel Cinematic Universe. J.R. Kinnard of PopMatters wrote, "Big budget action filmmaking doesn't get much better than this." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter said, "What comes across most strongly here, oddly enough for an effects-driven comic-book-derived film, is the character acting, especially from Downey, Ruffalo, Evans, Hemsworth, Brolin and Paul Rudd". Richard Roeper, writing for the Chicago Sun-Times, gave the film four stars and called it "the undisputed champion the MCU when it comes to emotional punch". Roeper went on to praise the "funny, well-paced, smart, expertly rendered screenplay by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, crisp direction from Anthony Russo and Joe Russo..., and the universally stellar performances the cast." The New York Times reviewer A. O. Scott gave the film a positive though guarded review, stating, "Endgame is a monument to adequacy, a fitting capstone to an enterprise that figured out how to be good enough for enough people enough of the time. Not that it’s really over, of course: Disney and Marvel are still working out new wrinkles in the time-money continuum. But the Russos do provide the sense of an ending, a chance to appreciate what has been done before the timelines reset and we all get back to work." Justin Chang of the Los Angeles Times wrote that "Avengers: Endgame achieves and earns its climactic surge of feeling, even as it falls just short of real catharsis". Some have noted the film as a notable improvement over its predecessor, Avengers: Infinity War, such as Brian Tallerico of RogerEbert.com, who stated that Endgame is "a more patient, focused film [than Infinity War], even as its plot draws in elements of a dozen other movies." Matt Zoller Seitz, also of RogerEbert.com, gave the film a positive assessment as compared with Infinity War, which he considered "too crowded, too rushed and yet too long". Seitz stated that Endgame is "a heartfelt and satisfying experience", along with being a "surprisingly relaxed, character-driven, self-aware yet sincere comedy for two-thirds of film. Much of the script suggests a laid-back Richard Linklater movie with superheroes". Richard Brody, writing for The New Yorker, was more critical of the film, opining that the good acting was not matched by comparable skill from the directors. He said, "The Russos have peculiarly little sense of visual pleasure, little sense of beauty, little sense of metaphor, little aptitude for texture or composition; their spectacular conceit is purely one of scale, which is why their finest moments are quiet and dramatic ones". Anthony Lane of The New Yorker gave the film a compromising review, finding it to be overdeveloped and overwrought, stating, "The one thing you do need to know about Avengers: Endgame is that it runs for a little over three hours, and that you can easily duck out during the middle hour, do some shopping, and slip back into your seat for the climax. You won't have missed a thing." Accolades Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer|Official trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer|Official trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot-0|Big Game TV Spot Other Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look|Special Look External links *''Avengers: Endgame on IMDb *Avengers: Endgame on Box Office Mojo *Avengers: Endgame'' on Rotten Tomatoes *''Avengers: Endgame on Metacritic'' Category:2019 films Category:English-language films Category:Superhero films Category:2010s action films Category:2019 superhero films Category:2019 in film Category:Marvel films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:2019 3D films Category:American films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Avengers films Category:Avengers in film Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Films directed by Anthony and Joe Russo Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films shot in Atlanta, Georgia Category:Films shot in Edinburgh Category:Films shot in Glasgow Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2019 IMAX films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Screenplays by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely Category:Sequels Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:American IMAX films Category:American science fiction films Category:American action films Category:American 3D films Category:3D films Category:2010s films Category:Films set in Wakanda Category:Drax the Destroyer in film Category:Action films Category:Fantasy films Category:2010s science fiction action films